<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alpha Surrogacy by IkonQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991596">Alpha Surrogacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkonQueen/pseuds/IkonQueen'>IkonQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beta Poe Dameron, Beta/Omega, F/M, Gen, Multi, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Secret Identity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:27:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkonQueen/pseuds/IkonQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beta Poe wants his Omega wife Rey to bed an Alpha. He knows she endures her heats alone, but won't use any toys or watch AO porn out of respect for their marriage. After five years of watching her suffer, Poe decides to get an Alpha surrogate for his wife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alpha Surrogacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I love Rey and Kylo, so always endgame, but Poe is pretty tasty and his sexuality is so fluid you can picture him with any character and it works. I hope you enjoyed my spin on A/B/O.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mr. Dameron?"</p><p>"Kylo Ren?"</p><p>"Yeah," the towering alpha replied quietly. Poe opened the door wider and stepped back to allow the other male across the threshold.</p><p>"Thanks for coming. My wife Rey is coming up on her heat and..." he trailed off as memories of miserable past heats flashed through his mind. Rey was in her mid-twenties when they first married and was so optimistic about the mixed marriage because she had a handle on her biological needs.  Poe tried to help the first time, but the feral nature of an Alpha-less Omega was a lot more dangerous than expected. Horrified by her violence (more towards herself than him), he tried to look up toys that might help her through the next one. Rey was even worse as she cried and wailed about how she was a broken omega that not even a beta would want. This upcoming one was her sixth and each subsequent episode was getting worse and worse.</p><p>"S'okay. I get it. That's why I'm here."</p><p>Poe was grateful to the alpha - Kylo - for breaking him out of his spirling worries. Rey wasn't aware he had contacted First Order Surrogacy because he knew the fight it would cause, but Poe was at his wits end with his wife's increasing self-harming behavior.</p><p>"So, um, she doesn't exactly know you're here. Uh, she thinks this would be cheating on me."</p><p>Dark brows winged upwards as incredulity spread across Kylo's face. "I read her dossier and she's teetering on going ferine; once she does, nothing will bring her back."</p><p>The words were chilling because Poe knew what that meant: she would be put down like the animal she would resemble. Surrogacy clinics had sprung up as alpha and omega pairings became rarer as beta birth rates skyrocketed and the other designations' shrunk. Mixed marriages or relationships of alphas and betas or betas and omegas were more common than alpha and omega nowadays, though their biological imperatives remained the same. Companies had attempted to try to replicate alpha cum or omega slick in order to help, but the market still remained pretty small since most could smell the chemicals while in the throes of heat or rut. </p><p>"Can you sit in the other room while I reason with her? I think once she realizes how dangerous this is becoming, she will agree, but uh, I wanted you to be here so she will be less likely to disagree."</p><p>A small smirk stretched the alpha's plush lips. "I can handle your omega."</p><p>"Her name is Rey, not omega."</p><p>"Hmm mmm."</p><p>Poe wondered if this was a mistake after all. Part of the reason why he and Rey worked on every other level beyond their designations was because of the mutual respect and love they shared.  He'd never seen an Alpha or Omega interact other than in porn, which wasn't exactly the best blueprint for what he hoped would happen tonight (at least not in the caveman bullshit the Alphas usually pulled). Maybe this was a bad idea after all and he could shuffle Kylo out before Rey got home from work.</p><p>A large hand - seriously what did his parents <em>feed </em>him to make him so big?! - cupped Poe's shoulder and instantly he calmed even though a second ago his anxiety was ratcheting up on high. Of course in the old days, before biological warfare decimated a third of  Alderaan's population, a mated pair would often have a beta third as a guardian during their most vulnerable times and to protect any offspring. Apparently Poe's hindbrain was stronger than he ever supposed.</p><p>"My company has helped several omegas through rough heats and I have no doubt in how I will approach your wife. You may think calling her by her designation is demeaning, but this close to her heat, <em>Rey" - </em>here Ben stressed her name which further calmed Poe - "will be running on instinct and this will aid in keeping her in check. She's going to fight me a little, yes, but nothing I can't handle."</p><p>Poe squinted a dark eye at the massive alpha and chuckled. Rey was only two inches shorter than his five-nine, but Ben stood at a few inches over six feet and was thick with muscle evident through the tight gray henley and jeans he wore.</p><p>So yeah.</p><p>He would be able to handle anything an angry omega could throw at him.</p><p>Speaking of a potentially angry omega.</p><p>"Honey, I'm home and I cannot wait for my heat week to start because otherwise I might strangle Hux."</p><p>Rey's charming Valltian accent drifted from the front door as she struggled across the threshold holding a box. Poe recognized it as her heat supplies box filled with the foods and drinks she would tolerate during the five day heat cycle. She hadn't looked up yet to see her husband or prospective Alpha standing in the adjacent living room as she continued monologuing her day's troubles. </p><p>"That arsehole kept interrupting me during my presentation today to ask asinine questions he wouldn't have had to ask if <em>he just let me finish my presentation</em>."</p><p>Normally Poe would chime in with explicit instructions on how Hux could fuck himself in increasingly improbable ways, but he was still frozen with (not fear) trepidation of his wife's reaction. He hadn't actually thought this through, honestly, and he was regretting springing this on her a day before her misery would begin. </p><p>"Poe, are you...here..." Rey trailed off as she finally registered the presence of another male in their home. Honestly, how could she <em>miss</em> Kylo Ren who was built like a brick shit house? Poe felt hyper-aware of the alpha at his side and despite the space between them, felt the muscles bunch as Kylo stepped forward with the intent on an introduction.</p><p>"Omega."</p><p>"Alpha," Rey hissed lowly, despite there being no s syllables in the word. "What the fuck are you doing here, Ren?"</p><p>Ren?</p><p>Wait.</p><p>She <em>knew</em> him?</p><p>Poe looked at the alpha with new eyes as this information wound its way through his brain. What the hell was going on here?</p><p>"Rey, you know you need this. I don't want to have to report you to the council."</p><p>"They can go fuck themselves."</p><p>"Or, I could fuck <em>you</em>."</p><p>"And if I object to this insanity?"</p><p>"Your marriage will be annulled and you will be taken to the camps. You are a danger to yourself and your beta. You <em>know</em> this."</p><p>"Wait, wait, wait...what is this about camps and annulments? She just needs an alpha to help her through her heat."</p><p>Poe wasn't sure what exactly was going on but he had no intentions of letting his wife go away anywhere.</p><p>Rey's beautiful hazel eyes were filled with tears, though from rage and not sadness Poe knew. "I can't believe you would do this to me because I didn't mate you."</p><p>A deep sigh whistled through gritted teeth before Kylo responded. "This has nothing to do with the past and everything to do with your current state. You know the laws as well as I do, Rey. You haven't taken an alpha as your mate and your current suppressants are failing. You had a choice before, but now you're running out of time. I came as a favor to both you and your husband."</p><p>"Some favor! How's Snoke doing, huh? Still making you his <em>bitch</em>?"</p><p>Poe sucked in a breath at the blatant insult his wife snapped at the man much bigger than both of them. "Bitch" was an old holdover derogatory term for alphas who allowed others to dominate them. It wasn't used in polite society any longer as modern times had caught up with the fluidity of human sexuality.</p><p>"Regina Anne Dameron! How dare you use such language in our house." He felt stupid for taking his wife to task like he was her father, but he also wouldn't allow her to insult a guest despite their obviously turbulent history.</p><p>Both Kylo and Rey blinked and looked at him as if suddenly remembering he was standing there. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. </p><p>"Can you kindly explain what exactly is going on? And how you know each other?"</p><p>Rey shifted and almost lost her hold on the box of supplies. Poe stepped forward and righted it before it crashed to the floor. It didn't escape his notice that the alpha had instinctively done the same though he arrested his movement when Poe got there first.</p><p>"Let's sit down and discuss this like civilized adults." </p><p>A few minutes later found the three of them seated on the L-shaped sofa that dominated the room. No eye contact was made and it had Poe's anxiety spiking through the roof. He wasn't jealous of Rey's past because he knew she had gone through hell before he came into her life. They had a comfortable and loving marriage that fulfilled all his needs; for the most part Rey seemed happy as well except during her heats when his lack of a knot and alpha pheromones fucked with her head. </p><p>"Rey, how do you know Kylo Ren?"</p><p>A contemptuous snort. "Still going by that ridiculous name?"</p><p>"As if Rey is any better."</p><p>"Hey, at least it make sense since it's a diminutive of Regina! I didn't completely change my name to something that sounds like it's out of some stupid fanboy sci-fi space opera."</p><p>"You never seemed to mind using it when you were screaming while you orgasmed."</p><p>"You're still a fucking prick."</p><p>"Yes, hence why I'm here to see you through your heat."</p><p>"How did you know about my heat anyway?"</p><p>"Your cycle hasn't changed in seven years, Rey. Why would getting married to a <em>beta</em> make any difference?"</p><p>"He has a name, <em>Kylo</em>, and it's not beta!"</p><p>"Yes, Poe Antony Dameron. Tired of sucking Alderaan cock so you went Yavinian. Classy."</p><p>"If I remember correctly, you liked dirty better."</p><p>"Still like taking in the back of your throat on your knees like the good girl you are?"</p><p>"Oh, I'm a very good girl for Poe." Yes. Yes she was. To the point he had often praised whomever had taught her to suck his brains out through his cock. He eyed Kylo on the couch and silently thanked him for teaching her such skills.</p><p>"I bet you are. But I bet you'd like it even better if I got you on your hands and knees, my knot plugging my cum in that pretty little cunt of yours."</p><p>Rey looked wrecked with glittering eyes, pink-flushed cheeks, and lips slicked wet from her tongue. Poe had never seen his wife so aroused before.</p><p>"I'm not interested in any alpha's knot when I have my husband."</p><p>"A husband who knows you need to get fucked and knotted, hence why he called my agency to have an alpha surrogate come to the house."</p><p>"Wait...what?"</p><p>Betrayed hazel eyes swung towards him. "I love you, baby, but this your heats are getting worse. You scared me last time." Poe's voice choked as he remembered the overwhelming fever and limpness of his wife as she lay on the bathroom floor. "This isn't about you or me; it's biology."</p><p>"Biology can go suck an egg."</p><p>"You know you'll feel better if you're nursing on my cock."</p><p>"You knotheads are all the same! You think all an omega needs is a knot to be happy."</p><p>"It seemed to work for you before."</p><p>"I was 16! I didn't know any differently!"</p><p>"16...17...18...19...20...21...22...23"</p><p>"Fuck you."</p><p>"Sure, we can try that too."</p><p>"Uh, what?"</p><p>"Don't think I forgot how you loved to play with my asshole while blowing me. C'mon, Omega, don't you want to domme me?"</p><p>Poe kinda wanted to see that. His beautiful wife with a black harness wrapped around her slim hips while she fucked the huge alpha's ass. It wasn't anything he ever expected to see, given what he knew about AO sex was strictly limited to porn, and it was strangely exciting.</p><p>"I wouldn't mind watching that either."</p><p>"Poe! How can you even think about watching me with <em>him</em>?"</p><p>He shrugged. "I have an excellent imagination and watching you get fucked would be hot."</p><p>"You're not jealous...about...you know...me with someone who isn't you?"</p><p>"You know I was in an open relationship with Jessika and Rose before they married Finn. Why would this be any different?"</p><p>The keen edge of sexual heat faded from Rey's face. "I thought<em> I</em> was different."</p><p>She <em>was</em> different because he married her, but Poe couldn't deny he wouldn't mind opening their relationship up except Rey had never evinced any desire to do so. </p><p>"I enjoy our life together and don't mind keeping it closed to just the two of us except fucking Kylo doesn't fall into the same category. You <em>need</em> him in a way I can't fulfill. This doesn't make our relationship any less valid or loving because you have needs that require someone else. Love isn't finite and I'm okay not being the end all be all for you."</p><p>Kylo leaned forward so he was closer to Rey, his palms facing upwards in supplication. "Rey, I know I fucked up in the past and lost you due to my own stupidity. I swear this isn't a revenge plot; I really did come here to help you and your beta. Maybe if you'd never been knotted by an Alpha before you could continue suffering through your heats alone, but your body <em>remembers</em> what it had before and you are on the cusp of going feral."</p><p>"No -"</p><p>"Baby, when I took you to the hospital, they drew blood. You know the doctor was concerned by your hormone levels."</p><p>"What are you so afraid of, Rey?"</p><p>Rey was now curled into herself, arms looped around her knees hugged to her chest. "I have a life and home now, and I don't want your toxicity to shit all over it, Ben."</p><p>"I'm better, Rey. Five years is a long time and you've never met the improved me."</p><p>"You knot Omegas for a living; I think I know how the last five years have gone."</p><p>There was a note in her voice Poe had never heard before. Was she...jealous?</p><p>Kylo ducked his head and dark hair fell across his pale face as he stared at the carpeted floor. "Uh, I'm the owner of First Order, not a counselor. When your name crossed the registration desk, I made sure I grabbed your file before any of the contracted Alphas even saw it."</p><p>There was definitely a story here- fucking due to designation was one thing- but this was something else. Poe's hand crossed his chest as his heart hurt for the past he saw reflected in Rey and Kylo's faces. </p><p>"Baby, please at least think about it. If you can't accept Kylo, we can try another service." Poe could see the Alpha's hands close into a fist and wondered just how true that would be. Kylo didn't seem to be jealous of his marriage to Rey, but then why would an Alpha be jealous of a beta?</p><p>Rey was already shaking her head. "No. No. I can't handle another Alpha." She closed her eyes and drew a deep breath, an exercise taught to her by her therapist Maz whenever she was feeling emotionally overwhelmed. "You can fuck me during my heat, Ben, but only if Poe is there."</p><p>The grin stretched across Kylo's - Ben's- face changed him from a sullen Byronic beauty to something more approachable, especially with dimples bracketing his lush lips.</p><p>"Whatever you want, Omega." </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So for right now this is it as I'm working on writing passable smut and what I have so far isn't great. At all.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>